Coyote in Equestria, Ch 1: Lost in the Forest
by Coyotek4
Summary: 17 years ago, I created a number of Fanfics (over 50 in all) centered around a character I created for 'Beast Wars'. (Those Fics are now lost to defunct message boards.) I decided to take this character and drop him into the FiM-universe. (Not really a 'crossover', as the only 'character' from BW was fan-created.) This is just an introduction; more will eventually follow.
Deep within the Everfree forest, a lone coyote wakes from an unconscious state.

…

 _*groan*_

 _How long have I been out?_

 _Wait … where am I?_

 _Looks like a forest. Odd … I don't remember running in a forest._

 _I_ _ **was**_ _running … I think. Then some flash … came out of nowhere, and then …_

The coyote hops to his feet and takes in the scenery. All around is undergrowth, with thin dirt paths from all directions leading to deeper within.

 _May as well get a better look around._

"Coyotek, MAXIMIZE!"

…

 _Wha?_

 _Nothing? What the heck?_

"Coyotek, MAXIMIZE!"

…

 _ **Still**_ _nothing. Something must've broke from within._

 _Great, I'm stuck in animal mode until I can get back to base. That is, if I can figure out how to get out of this forest. I don't even remember there_ _ **being**_ _a forest nearby. How did I end up here? What's the best way to—_

A rustling from bushes behind causes the coyote to spin around.

 _What was that? Someone's coming? Some_ _ **thing**_ _?_

 _What … IS … that?_

A creature emerges from the bushes.

 _Looks like a wolf … but, it's made of … living_ _ **wood**_ _?_

*shaking head* _I must be dreaming. This can't be real._

Two more 'timber'wolves emerge from the bushes.

 _Another wood wolf … and a third? Well dream or not, this_ _ **isn't**_ _how I want to wake up._

The three wolves begin to circle the coyote, then pause and poise themselves for a strike.

 _Can't transform, can't fight, not much to do but …_

In an instant, the coyote leaps over one of the wolves are scurries off into the woods. The three wolves give chase, but quickly lose him. The coyote does not notice, as he continues a frantic dash for many minutes.

*huff* … *gasp* … _I think I lost them._

The coyote stops to catch his breath, then looks around at the forest. Darkness is setting in on the area. An owl can be heard hooting amongst the foliage.

 _Not that it's gonna do me much good. I'm more lost than ever now. And this is_ _ **not**_ _a place I want to spend a night in. Gotta keep moving … there's_ _ **got**_ _to be some way out of this forest._

The coyote begins to walk again, but then pauses at the sight of a unique blooming of orange and yellow flowers.

 _There isn't much natural about_ _ **these**_ _. I wonder if they're poisonous. Waitaminute …_ *sniff* _… smells like_ _ **someone**_ _'s been through here not too long ago. Maybe someone who can help ..._

…

Ten minutes pass as the coyote follows a scent along a more-worn trail. He stops at the sight of a tree that resembles some sort of residence.

 _Is that … a_ _ **window**_ _, in a tree? Does someone live_ _ **in**_ _there? What the heck IS this place?_

Walking around the tree, the coyote comes to a door. _Well, here goes nothing._

The coyote scratches at the door. Shortly thereafter, the door opens.

 _Maybe I can get some answers now …_

"Who are you … and how do you do?"

… _or more questions._

 _The interior, it looks like a witch's living room, and my host is … a_ _**zebra**_ _? Whatever … be nice …_

"Hi … uh … I seem to be lost, and …"

The zebra looks the coyote over. "You do seem confused, but right now I'm not amused."

"Oh … sorry, still getting my bearings. Can you tell me where I am?"

"The Forest of Everfree is what you now see. But is all of this new, to someone like you?"

"Forest of Everfree? I'm sorry, I've never even **heard** of such a place. I woke up in a daze, got chased by some sort of wolves made of wood … none of this is making sense to me."

"Timberwolves were chasing you? Lucky that you made it through."

 _What is with all the rhyming?_

"In any case, you seem okay. You can spend the night, if you wish to stay."

"I can? Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The coyote enters the residence, which prominently features a cauldron in the center.

"I really can't thank you enough, miss … uh …"

"Zecora is my name. Now, if I may ask you the same."

"My name is Coyotek. As you might guess from my appearance, I'm not an actual coyote."

Zecora walks around the coyote, looking for anomalies. She then motions towards a mirror leaning against a wall.

"Perhaps you should look into a mirror, so your personal appearance would then be clearer."

 _Admittedly, I haven't had a chance to see myself since I woke up. May as well see what I look like now …_

The coyote stares into the reflection for some time, processing what he sees.

 _What in the … what have I become? I don't even have …_

"You do seem confused, and mentally bruised."

"… Zecora, this isn't **me**. I mean, it IS me, I guess, but I don't remember looking like this. I look like … a common, brown coyote."

"This is correct, but what **did** you expect?

"That's just it. I'm not a coyote. I'm a robot. A 'maximal', to be specific. I was part of a group that was trying to stop … an evil-doer. But I'm **not** just another four-legged creature. At least … at least, I **wasn't** …"

 _Think back. Before I woke up here, I was running. There was some sort of flash. I ran into …_

"Zecora, forgive me if this sounds too weird but … I don't think I'm from this _world_."

"A wanderer from another dimension? My belief must undergo suspension."

"I'm **not** lying to you. And I'm **not** crazy. And I'm NOT used to seeing four-legged mammals with speech capabilities."

"You are really not one to talk, as one who uses four legs to walk."

… _she's right. If I_ _ **am**_ _just a common coyote, then why can I still talk? Or think?_

"Let us assume that you don't deceive. I still find this quite hard to believe. Perhaps you can try to recall, exactly what started this all."

"I was … I was running. But in a field, not a forest. There was … there was a rift. A tear in the sky. As if the world was on a canvas, and someone sliced it open. From the tear, there was a dazzling blue hue. I was going too fast, and my momentum carried me into the fissure. I lost consciousness. And then I woke up … in this forest."

Zecora ponders this information before responding. "A most fascinating turn of events. But little of this makes any sense. From where have you been hurled? How to get you back to your world?"

"Would you have any ideas as to how this all happened? You appear to be rather well-versed in the magical arts."

' _Magical arts'? I can't believe I'm even considering this … but after all I've seen so far, what else_ _ **can**_ _I believe?_

"As much as I would like to aid your task, I'm afraid I'm not the one to ask."

"But … but what about all this? Surely, you must-"

"My potions and brews can do much, but what you ask? Not as such."

 _Great, so I'm stuck here in this … this …_

"Zecora, is there a name for this place? Not just the forest, but this whole area. Where **am** I, exactly?"

"This entire area is known as Equestria."

"Equestria? As in, horses?"

"Horses and zebras are not the norm. Most who live here, take pony form."

 _So … tiny horses. OK then. I'm in a world with tiny horses. Anything else I should know?_

"So Zecora … do you think that one of these, uh, ponies, can help me get back home?"

"If I may be so forthright, I suggest you seek out Twilight."

 _Twilight? Weird name._

"You think this 'Twilight' can help me."

"I believe this to be case, indeed, that Twilight is most likely to succeed. But whether or not all ends well, that, simply, I cannot tell. But for now it would be best, if both of us got some rest. In the morning you can go, and use all that you now know."

Zecora motions to a couch off to the side.

"Well you've been most gracious and helpful. Thank you again."

Zecora starts to walk to her private room, when the coyote interjects:

"Before you go, one last thing. I have to ask … do you _always_ speak in rhyme?"

Zecora smiles slightly before responding: "Many moons ago I was given a curse, so now I must always speak in verse. By now I could probably find a cure, but to bother to do so, I'm not so sure."

Zecora walks away, leaving the coyote to ponder all that has transpired this evening.

 _What to make of all this? What is this place? Will I ever get back home. How did I get here? Is it possible that all this is just a dream? And if so … when will I wake up? …_

 _So many questions … so few answers …_


End file.
